Ultraman Geed (character)
is the main hero of his series. The synthetic son of the infamous Reionic Ultra Ultraman Belial, Geed was born at an unknown point in the Crisis Impact Timeline, and has spent most of his life on Earth unaware of his origins. Etymology Riku came up with the name himself, and is derived from his motto " ", though it is confirmed later in the series that his name comes from the words "'Ge'ne" and "'De'stiny", with the D and E in "Destiny" swapping places. His name could also be derived from the words and . The word "Gene" refers to the DNA of each Ultras respectively, contained within the Ultra Capsules. Alternatively, as the cloned son of Belial, he bears nearly identical genes to his father. For 'seed', this may refer to how Geed was grown from Belial's genetic material. In addition to this, Geed as Riku spent many years not knowing of his past, until RE.M. 'germinated' his knowledge of his true self. History Ultra Fight Orb As a heavily wounded Reibatos, who just managed to survive his last battle with Ultraman Orb, tried to revive Ultraman Belial, (only to fail and realize that Belial is still alive) Geed in his Primitive form arrived and finished off Reibatos with his Wrecking Burst. However in the final episode of his series, it was revealed that Belial was actually the one whom killed Reibatos with his Deathcium Ray instead of Geed. Ultraman Geed Discovering His Identity During the past, Geed was created by Ultraman Belial and Kei Fukuide, essentially creating an artificial Ultra by growing Riku Asakura from Belial's genetic material. 19 years later, after a series of events that led to the young boy's adoption of his mantle as an Ultraman (to which he christens as "Ultraman Geed"), Belial and Kei put their long term plan into motion by having him fighting against monster attacks while harvesting the Ultra Capsules from Little Star hosts. Of course, Riku as well immediately learned of his true heritage as Belial's son from the Nebula House operator, RE.M.. Regardless of the public opinion regarding Geed (either his similarity to Belial or the fact that his allegiance is still ambiguous), Riku decided to use his newfound power to protect humanity. Over time Riku gained, new forms from the Capsules he obtained and was joined by his father's nemesis; Ultraman Zero.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ During his first fight with Pedanium Zetton, Riku learned the true objective behind his birth and the theft of all but one capsule rendered him powerless until his encounter with Sui Asakura, the man who gave Riku his name. This led to the acquirement of Father of Ultra's Capsule, using it with Zero's Capsule to transform into Geed Magnificent and renews his spirit by fighting against the fate that was already imposed to him, before regaining his stolen Capsules from the defeated Kei while also getting assistance from Zero. Facing His Fate In the middle of a fight against Godo Wynn, Geed finally comes face-to-face with his father Belial. Even with Zero's help, Geed's effort to retaliate becomes fruitless and was kidnapped by Chimeraberos as Belial attempted to absorb/corrupt his own son until Laiha Toba and Ultraman King's intervention foiled his plan. Upon escape, Geed brought the whole conflict to Earth and used all of his available forms before seemingly defeating his father for good with Royal Mega-Master. Despite defeating his father, Kei claimed to have inherited Belial's will, as a result, Geed would face monsters summoned from Kei's Kaiju Capsules or even face Kei directly as Belial Fusion Monsters. Son VS Father Belial was revealed to be alive and becomes Belial Atrocious. Geed faced his father again after Zero was almost defeated by Belial, however, Belial was able to overpower his son even in his Royal Mega-Master form until Father of Ultra's arrival allowed him to retreat a while. Soon, Geed returns with his determination and courage, engaged in a heated final battle with his father. He had used nothing short of a miracle to defeat Belial Atrocious, and forced Belial back into his regular Reionics form, and pulled him into a dimensional rift made by his own and Zegan's beam. Geed fought Belial to the end, somehow having Belial's memories transferred to him, and finally understood his father's pain. Despite that, they would not stop fighting and eventually, Geed destroyed Belial for good with his Wrecking Burst. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect Them! The Wishes!! TBA Profile While still young and inexperienced, Geed is notable for possessing potent fighting instincts, his skill in battle growing that he could take on much greater opponents in Primitive form, even those that easily trounced more experienced Ultras and even himself in Primitive Mode. He was eventually able to overpower his father, Belial, in Primitive mode, and was stated by King to have 'infinite potential'. Statistics *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': **'Primitive': 41,000 t **'Solid Burning': 45,000 t **'Acro Smasher': 35,000 t **'Magnificent''' and Fire Leader: 47,000 t **'Royal Mega-Master': 48,000 t **'Ultimate Final': 42,000 t **'Shining Mystic': 38,000 t **'Tri-Slugger': 52,000 t **'Mugen Crosser': 43,000 t **'Brave Challenger' and Le-Over Fist: 50,000 t **'Mighty Trekker' and Photon Knight: 44,000 t **'Danded Truce': 58,000 t *'Weakness': Geed's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minutes limit, but to make things worse, he cannot transform for a period of 20 hours should the time limit expire. *'Flight speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running speed': Mach 2 Body Features : Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. * : Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. They are more developed in Solid Burning form and seem to cover his entire body in armor, especially on the chest and shoulders. **'Hand Cutters': As Geed Magnificent, the protectors sport small cutters that can be used for attacks. - Fusion Rise (In series)= *'Armor': In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. *'Beam Lamp': In his Solid Burning form, Geed sports a green beam lamp like Seven's and Leo's. In his Royal Mega-Master form, Geed sports a beam lamp which is red in color. * : Geed has a crest weapon atop his head in Solid Burning form. It is based off and inherited from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. * : In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. * : In his Royal Mega-Master form, Geed sports a gold (exterior) and red (interior) cape. - Ultimate Final= *'Forehead Crystal': In his Ultimate Final form, Geed sports a crystal diamond on his forehead. }} Transformation Riku first activates a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts them into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both Capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Ultraman Belial Early Style. He forgoes most of these when transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's eyes appears briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, the background changes yet again into spiraling light blue and dark red energy. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.41.51.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|The background changes to Ultraman's Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|Belial's eyes appear Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|A purple background with lightning Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|Spiraling light blue and dark red energy videotogif_2017.07.01_10.25.15.gif Videotogif_2017.07.08_09.40.37.gif - Real Time= After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form as the projections of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial appear and merge with him. He grows in size and changes into Geed Primitive. Geed P RT 1.png|Ultraman Capsule activated Geed P RT 2.png|Belial Caspule activated Geed P RT 3.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Geed P RT 4.png|Projections of Ultraman and Belial appear Geed P RT 5.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedRealTimeHenshin.gif }} - Solid Burning= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillating plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. SevenGeedRise.png|Seven Capsule activated LeoGeedRise.png|Leo Capsule activated GeedCapsuleScanSB.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.45.20.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedSBRise1.png|Seven's background and sparks GeedSBRise2.png|The background changes to Leo's GeedSBRise3.png|Red and green 'Plates' appear GeedSBRise4.png|Spiraling fire and green light videotogif_2017.07.22_07.56.10.gif SolidBurningHenshin.gif - Acro Smasher= During the rise sequence, the background first resembles Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "water", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue light as the rise is finished. ASHikari.png|Hikari Capsule activated ASCosmos.png|Cosmos Capsule activated ASScan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.51.42.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed ASRise1.png|Hikari's background ASRIse2.png|The background changes to Cosmos' ASRise3.png|A splash of 'Water' appears ASRIse4.png|Spiral of yellow energy and blue light Videotogif_2017.08.05_08.06.38.gif AcroSmasherHenshin.gif - Magnificent= During the rise sequence, Zero's background is first seen before it quickly changes to another background with two connected spheres on a starry background that resemble Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. As Geed gets closer, the background changes to resemble what seems to be green crystals from the Land of Light. Finally, Geed is surrounded by a spiral blue, yellow, and white light on a black background with green columns of light. ZeroCapsuleMagnificent.png|Zero Capsule activated FoUCapsuleMagnificent.png|Father of Ultra Capsule activated CapsuleScanMagnificent.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.13.56.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed MagnificentRise1.png|Zero's background MagnificentRise2.png|The background changes to two spheres MagnificentRise3.png|Green crystals appear MagnificentRise4.png|Spiraling blue, yellow, and white light on a black and green background Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.15.53.gif MagnificentHenshin.gif - Royal Mega-Master= Unlike most Fusion Rise sequences, scanning the Capsules of both Belial and King brings forth the King Sword. After inserting the King Capsule into the King Sword, Riku slides his hand across the King Sword and morphs into the image of Belial's Early Style after absorbing Belial and King's manifestations. He jumps up and starts the rise scene, in which, the background starts out as a mass of red and purple clouds, then Belial's eyes appear briefly before changing again to a silver background with golden sparkles. Finally, there's a spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by golden energy. RMMBelialScan.PNG|Belial Capsule activated RMMKingScan.PNG|King Capsule activated RMMScan3.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned RMMKingSwordReady.PNG|King Sword summoned RMMKingSwordKingCapsule.PNG|King Capsule inserted into King Sword Videotogif_2017.10.28_08.18.01.gif|Riku slides his hand and begins to transform into Geed Screenshot rise.png|Red and purple background RMMRise1.PNG|Belial's eyes appear RMMRise2.PNG|An explosion of golden sparkles RMMRise3.PNG|Silver background with golden sparkles RoyalMegaMasterRiseFinal.png|Spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by gold energy RMMRise.gif RMMHenshin.gif }} Forms - Fusion Rise= |-| 2= Normal= |-| Corrupted= is Geed's default form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Geed fights in a similarly wild manner to Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Said to be 700,000 degrees Celsius in temperature, and as shown during the final battle, is roughly equal or possibly even slightly stronger than Belial's Deathcium Ray. **An uncharged version of the Wrecking Burst was used in Ultra Fight Orb, but it is unknown if it is any less powerful due to it only being used on an already dying Reibatos. It was revealed in the final episode of his series that it was Belial whom used his Deathcium Ray to kill Reibatos instead, so canonically Geed did not actually used it. * : Geed can summon an energy shield to block attacks from the opponent. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : Geed can unleash sound waves from his mouth. Wrecking Burst.gif|Wrecking Burst Wrekcing_Burst_in_Ultra_Fight_Orb.gif|Wrecking Burst (Ultra Fight Orb) IMG 0746.jpeg|Geed Barrier Screenshot_20170830-181810.jpg|Wrecking Ripper WreckingRoar.gif|Wrecking Roar :;Physical * : A throwing attack. * : A back hit attack. * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. *'Energy Punch': Geed can charge his fist with energy and deliver a powerful punch. Screenshot_20170708-102439.jpg|Geed Kick Geed and Belial Punch.png|Energy Punch :;Combination * : With his own determination and King's help, Geed is able to create copies of all his other in-series Fusion Rise forms. ** : Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Primitive firing the Wrecking Burst. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form and completely destroy the Giga Battle Nizer. HEREWEGO.gif|Geed Multi Layer GeedAllBeam.gif|Geed Proof - Solid Burning= Solid Burning 1= |-| 2= is Geed's strength form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. This form debuts in episode 3. In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam or shoot fire/energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the Geed Slugger onto either his arm for the Boost Slugger Punch or his leg for the Boost Slugger Kick. :;Techniques ::;Weapons * : A crest weapon that Geed wields is based on Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. ** : A powerful kick attack, performed after attaching the Geed Slugger onto his leg. ** : A powerful punch attack, performed after attaching the Geed Slugger onto his arm. ** : Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. 20170704 070155.png|Geed Slugger BoostSluggerKick.gif|Boost Slugger Kick BoostSluggerPunch.gif|Boost Slugger Punch GeedSluggerThrow.gif|Psychic Slugger ::;Special * : Geed charges his hands with Emerium Energy coated in fire and launches a beam from his fist. Said to be 720,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. * : Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. * : By tapping into Ultraseven's power, he can fire a green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray. StrikeBoost.gif|Strike Boost SolarBoost.gif|Solar Boost Screenshot_20170729-074021.png|Emerium Boost Beam :;Physical * : A rocket boosted punch attack, without the Geed Slugger attached to his hand. * : A rocket boosted kick attack, without the Geed Slugger attached to his leg. Screenshot_20170830-180907.jpg|Boost Punch Screenshot_20171028-133958.png|Boost Kick :;Combination * : Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Solid Burning firing the Strike Boost. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form and completely destroy the Giga Battle Nizer. GeedAllBeam.gif|Geed Proof - Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher 1= |-| 2= is Geed's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Geed adopts a passive fighting style and is more agile. :;Techniques ::;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that uses the power of blue Ultras, Geed is capable of performing quick attacks, and is faster in this form than in Solid Burning or Primitive. AcroSmasherSpeed.gif|Enhanced Speed ::;Special * : A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. * : Geed's arm blade-like weapon, similar to Ultraman Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. * : A sparkling beam attack that calms monsters, similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. AtmosImpact.gif|Atmos Impact Screenshot_20170805-091901.png|Smash Beam Blade SmashMoonHealing.gif|Smash Moon Healing :;Combination * : Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Acro Smasher firing the Atmos Impact. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form and completely destroy the Giga Battle Nizer. GeedAllBeam.gif|Geed Proof - Magnificent= Magnificent 1= |-| 2= is Geed's super form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra. This form debuts in episode 12. In this form, Geed's power exceeds that of both his Solid Burning form and Pedanium Zetton. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Geed's L-style beam finisher. Said to be 770,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. * : A cross-shaped slicer tossed from Geed's hand. * : Geed fires a stream of electricity out of both of his Ultra Horns, colored blue and green. * : Geed Magnificent's barrier technique. The name is based on Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. True to its name, an energy construct resembling the Ultra Array appears when it is used. Big Bustaway.gif|Big Bustaway Mega Slicer Cross.png|Mega Slicer Cross Mega Electrical Horn.gif|Mega Electric Horn Arrayzing.png|Arrayzing Geed Barrier ::;Physical * : A powerful punch attack using either or both of his hands. * : A powerful kick attack. *'Arm Cutter': Geed channels energy from his shoulderguards into the small slicers on his arms and uses them to slice the opponent. *'Durability': Geed is shown to be more durable in this form than Primitive or Solid Burning, as Geed can withstand the attacks of Pedanium Zetton and deflecting its attacks easily with his hands. Bomber Punch.jpg|Mega Bomber Punch MagnificentHandCutter.gif|Arm Cutter ::;Combination *'Double Barrier Containment': Along with Zero Beyond's barrier, Geed can create a circular prison using a hemispherical barrier. * : Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Magnificent firing the Big Bustaway. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form and completely destroy the Giga Battle Nizer. DoubleBarrier.png|Double Barrier Containment GeedAllBeam.gif|Geed Proof - Royal Mega-Master= Royal Mega-Master 1= |-| 2= is Geed's ultimate form which uses assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. This form debuts in episode 17. :;Weapon * : A sword/staff weapon that Geed uses in combat. The King Sword can act as a shield to block enemy attacks. **'Deflection': The King Sword is able to deflect enemy attacks. **'Energy Stream': By charging the King's Sword, Geed can release an energy stream from the sword, used to knock Chimeraberos to the ground. **'Energy Slash': A gold energy slash from this sword. ** : Activated by scanning the crossguard part via the Riser and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. This beam can be charged to full power, which is used to destroy the evolved Pedanium Zetton. Said to be 1.9 million degrees Celsius in temperature. ** : A swining slash from the King Sword, unleashead after Riku swipes his hand past the scanner twice. ** : After Riku swipes his hand past the scanner once, the King Sword can fire several golden energy darts from a projected Ultra Great Medal. ** フラッシャー|Eiti Sebun Furasshā}}: Using the power of Zoffy, Geed can release a cyan stream of energy surrounded by yellow electricity from the King Sword. Named after Zoffy's M87 Ray. ** : Using the power of Ultraman, Geed can release a blue stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Ultraman's Specium Ray. ** : Using the power of Ultraseven, Geed can release a huge slicer made of energy. Named after Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Geed can release a straight spiral of green energy from the King Sword. Named after Jack's Ultra Lance. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Geed can release a long arc of energy from the King Sword and his left hand. Named after Ace's Vertical Guillotine. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Taro, Geed can release a fire-charged rainbow-colored stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Taro's Storium Ray. IMG 1170.jpg|King Sword 48946487-C335-4E07-8AA5-0CA5FC51B3AF.jpeg|Barrier IMG 1186.jpg|Deflection IMG 1090.jpeg|Energy Stream 3D227499-B915-40AF-A807-9424BA1CFA48.jpeg|Energy Slash RoyalEnd.gif|Royal End RoyalEndFullPower.gif|Royal End (Full Power) Swing Sparkle.gif|Swing Sparkle VulcanSparkle.gif|Vulcan Sparkle 87Flasher.gif|87 Flasher SpeciumFlasher.gif|Specium Flasher SluggerSpark.gif|Slugger Spark LanceSpark.gif|Lance Spark VerticalSpark.gif|Vertical Spark StoriumFlasher.gif|Storium Flasher ::;Special * : Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". King's insignia is in the middle. BrothersShield.gif|Brothers Shield :;Combination * : Every one of Geed's forms fires their signature Ultra Beam, with Royal Mega-Master firing the Royal End. Powerful enough to knock Ultraman Belial out of Atrocious form and completely destroy the Giga Battle Nizer. GeedAllBeam.gif|Geed Proof }} - Game-Exclusive= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's Protectors are more developed in this form and cover his entire chest and shoulders. They are also present on his arms, legs, and feet. **'Arm Cutters': Geed's arm guards sport cutters that are possibly an allusion to Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. :;Techniques * : Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. * : Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Geed can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. SpeciumStarDrive.gif|Specium Star Drive Shining_Mystic_Slash_Ray.png|Slash Ray - Tri-Slugger= Tri-Slugger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger and Ultraman Belial. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's Protectors are far more developed in this form and cover many areas of his body. *'Armor': Geed's entire body seems to be covered in segmented armor. :;Weapons * http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/images/fusionrise/img_popup06.png?ver2: Geed possesses three Crest Weapons on his head in correspondence to Orb Emerium Slugger. :;Techniques * : Geed launches all three crest weapons, flying to three points around the opponent, then he fires a beam resembling Belial's at the central flying Eye Slugger, causing the beam to be reflected into the other crest weapons and refracting into multiple small lasers that bombard the target. *'Energy Punch Projection': Geed can fire energy punches from his right fist. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. ReflectSlugger.gif|Reflect Slugger }} - Version 2= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Luna-Miracle Zero. :;Body Features *'Protector': Geed's right shoulder has a golden Protector similar to Tiga's. *'Mechanical Armor': Geed's left side is covered in mechanical armor. *'Crest Weapons': Geed possesses twin Crest Weapons on his head inherited from Zero's Zero Sluggers, though he never uses them. :;Techniques ::;Weapons * : A large forked sword, with its hilt based on the Spark Lens. According to Pega, this weapon is a new model of the original Zero Twin Sword, hence the "Neo" suffix.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xcwlGd4QsM **'Energy Beam': By thrusting the Zero Twin Sword Neo forward, Geed can launch an energy bullet towards his target. This is presented as part of his normal attacks. ::;Special * : Geed clones himself and repeatedly slashes his enemy using the Zero Twin Sword Neo. MagicalTridentSlash.gif|Magical Trident Slash ::;Miscellaneous *'Cloning': Based on Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Ultra Magic, Geed is capable of splitting into three independent clones.http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/images/fusionrise/img_popup09.png?ver2 *'Enhanced Speed': As a form that uses the power of blue Ultra (specifically Luna-Miracle Zero's components), Geed is presented as more versatile and capable of performing quick attacks. - Brave Challenger= Brave Challenger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Ultraman Mebius. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's shoulders have golden Protectors on them. His chest Protectors are also modified to resemble Orb's. *'Golden Vectors': Some parts of Geed's body are covered in golden vectors similar to the ones Mebius posesses. :;Techniques ::;Weapon *'Bracer': Brave Challenger's main armament, which he equips on his left arm in a similar manner to the Mebius Brace. ** : From said bracer, Geed can launch a burst of energy in the shape of an arrow head as part of his normal attacks. ::;Special * : Geed performs the motions for the Mebium Shoot, then summons a large buzzsaw disc from the brace on his left hand and slices the enemy with a downward chop. MebiumGigaKorin.gif|Mebium Giga Light Ring }} - Version 3= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Mebius. :;Body Features *'Bracers': Geed's arms have bracers on them, which presumably help him in manipulating fire and ice. *'Golden Lines': Around Geed's body are golden lines. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Geed freezes his enemy using the icy left half, and then throws a massive fireball at them with the fiery right half. * : Zoffy's signature beam, which can be performed by stretching both of his arms forward. This is presented as part of Geed's normal attacks. BurningFrost.gif|Burning Frost ::;Miscellaneous *'Thermal Manipulation': As this form's primary ability, Geed excels in the manipulation of both heat and cold temperature, as well as pyrokinesis and cryokinesis.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/914720222539530240 ::;Unused * : Fire Leader's scrappedhttp://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:Um.png signature technique that apparently involves him releasing fiery and cold energy in a single beam. - Le-Over Fist= Le-Over Fist 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Leo and Astra. :;Body Features *'Metal Bracers': Geed's arms have metallic bracers on them. *'Bandages': Around Geed's arms and hands are bandages that protect his fists from being damaged. *'Horns': Geed's head sports many horns. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Energy Beam': Geed can simultaneously launch energy bullets from both of his hands. This is part of his normal attacks. ::;Physical *'Martial Arts Proficiency': As a form which uses the aspects of Leo Brothers, Geed is capable of utilizing various martial arts techniques.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/925560606630887425 * : Geed unleashes many fiery kicks to his enemy before finishing them off with a flying kick much like Leo and Astra's signature finishers. BurningOverKick.gif|Burning Over Kick }} - Version 4= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos. :;Body Features *'Suit': Geed seems to be wearing some sort of suit of armor in this form. *'Head Crystal': On Geed's forehead is a crystal very similar to Dyna's. *'Horns': Geed's head sports twin horns. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An attack which combines the use of Cosmos' Blazing Wave and Dyna's Revolium Wave. ::;Miscellaneous *'Tricky Technique': According to the Ultraman Fusion Fight! Twiter account, this form allows Geed to perform various trick-based techniques.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/936092446877925376 - Photon Knight= Photon Knight 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Hikari. :;Body Features *'Cape': Geed puts on a cape. * : Geed's chest has the same black and gold bands as Ultraman Gaia. * : Geed has Star Marks on his chest similar to Hikari's. *'Armor': Geed's body is covered in armor in many spots. :;Techniques ::;Weapon *'Energy Swords': Using the aspects of Gaia and Hikari's powers, Geed is capable of conjuring energy swords for close combat.https://twitter.com/DCD_ULTRAMAN/status/946206013778157568 *'Bracer': On Geed's right arm is a Bracer that is similar in appearance to Hikari's Knight Brace. ::;Special * : An attack which combines the use of Gaia's Quantum Stream and Hikari's Knight Shoot.http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/images/fusionrise/img_popup22.png }} - Version 5= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Geed's form which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial. :;Body Features *'Horns': Geed's head sports twin curved horns. They are shaped like Beryudora's. :;Techniques ::;Weapon * : A destructive beam fired from his weapon. }} }} }} - Ultimate Final= Ultimate Final 1= |-| 2= is Geed's upcoming new form, which will make its debut in his upcoming movie. He uses the Evolution Capsule with the Giga Finalizer to transform. :;Techniques ::;Weapons * ** : The trigger button is held down for a moment, and then the lever is pulled once, then the trigger button is pressed once more. A wave of energy is then from the tip of the Giga Finalizer. ** : The trigger button is held down for a moment, and then the lever is pulled twice, and trigger button is pressed once more. The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes" of the Giga Finalizer. ** : The Riser scans the rear end of the Giga Finalizer, then the trigger button is held down for a moment, and then the lever is pulled thrice, and trigger button is pressed once more. Geed releases a crescent energy wave from the Giga Finalizer. IMG 20171130 175146.jpg|Giga Finalizer GigaThrustMagscan.png|Giga Thrust RiserRayBeamMagscan.png|Riser Ray Beam CrescentFinalGeed.jpg|Crescent Final Geed }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Geed's weapon that can be used for close range combat. **'Barrier' The Geed Claw is able to generate a barrier to block attacks. ** : Activated by pressing the trigger once, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Geed can fire a red projectile blade that drills into its target before exploding. ** : Activated by pressing the trigger twice, then pressing its Deciding Switch, Geed first leaps, then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the Geed Claw in front of him and strikes the enemy. Can also be used to quickly defend against an enemy attack. ** : Activated by scanning the yellow tab on the blade of the Geed Claw via the Riser, which causes the Riser to announce , Riku then presses the '''Expansion Switch', causing the blades open up to the sides, then he presses the trigger thrice and finally, he presses the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack. Geed fires a beam from the Geed Claw to the sky and it rains onto the target in a shower of light. - Solid Burning= IMG 0987.jpeg|Geed Claw Videotogif 2017.09.02 11.02.38.gif|Corkscrew Jamming IMG 0988.jpeg|Barrier - Acro Smasher= IMG 0916.jpeg|Geed Claw AcroSmasherCorkscrewJammingBlock.gif|Corkscrew Jamming (Defense) videotogif_2017.08.12_12.08.21.gif|Diffusion Shower - Magnificent = MagnificentGeedClaw.png|Geed Claw MagnificentGeedClawBarrier.gif|Barrier - Royal Mega-Master = RMMGeedClaw.png|Geed Claw RMMDiffusionShower.gif|Diffusion Shower }} Combinations Like Orb, the Ultras used in each of Geed's forms share something in common with each other. ;Fusion Rise (In-Series) *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: Both Ultras are infamous for their hunching positions and were initially planned to have mouth-opening mechanisms before they were scrapped. Aside from that, the Another Genesis counterparts of Belial is suspected by the readers to have possessed Ultraman. Prior to Belial's conception, the original plan for Ultraman is to be the final antagonist in the final episode of Ultra Q. As the term "Primitive" suggests, it also refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt City, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Acro Smasher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took on a human host. As part of the blue tribe, both Ultras are proficient in strategies and the use of speed in combat. *Ultraman Zero + Father of Ultra = Magnificent: Both Ultras are related as Belial's bitter enemies and are among the strongest warriors in existence. The actor for Zero's current human host nominated Father as his favorite character from his childhood. They are also key members of a peacekeeping organization. **Father: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Zero: Founder of the Ultimate Force Zero. *Ultraman King + Ultraman Belial = Royal Mega-Master: At least according to a certain source, Belial is actually terrified of King as he was the only one capable of defeating him during the Belial Revolt. King and Belial are both Ultra Warriors with an association to leading figures (the former's appearance is themed after European rulers, while the latter had become a ruler (king and emperor) on two occasions), as well as among the few genuine Ultras to have red/orange eyes as their natural coloration. Whereas King is capable of observing the multiverse, Belial was known to have traveled through different universes at one point to spread his influence. ;Fusion Rise (Game-Exclusive) *Ultraman + Ultraman Zero = Shining Mystic: Both Ultras had to, at least once, depend on the power of Baraji to defeat an otherwise unbeatable opponent. Ultraman Zero himself likes comparing things to 20,000 years in his speech, which is the same age as the original Ultraman. Also worth noting is that the actor for Ultraman's human host mentioned that his favorite Ultraman is Zero. *Ultraman Belial + Ultraman Orb = Tri-Slugger: Both Ultras are estranged from their former partners and briefly lost their personal weapons for an unspecified period of time. In their first appearance, their color schemes are red and silver, and later an additional color in black as a result of their actions. They had also used the power of an opposing side for their own. **Belial: Possessed and exploited Zero's power to assassinate the latter's own team. **Orb: Possessed Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, allowing him to use his dark power for the side of good along with Zoffy's card to form Thunder Breastar. *Ultraman Tiga + Ultraman Zero = Mugen Crosser: Both Ultras redeemed themselves for a past atrocity (Tiga was once an evil Ultra as Tiga Dark, while Zero tried to harness the Plasma Spark) and once turned evil from their masterminds. They lack a fixed human host (meaning they merged with more than one human), and resurrected from being defeated by a Dai Kaiju (Gatanothor and Arch Belial) through human hopes, which they utilized in their strongest forms (Glitter Tiga and Ultimate Zero) to destroy said monsters. They are also Ultras that debuted in a revival hiatus for the Ultra Series and gained alternate forms. **Tiga: Acquired Type Change forms by absorbing Darramb and Hudra's powers. **Zero: Acquired Mode Change forms after his fusion with Dyna and Cosmos. *Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Orb = Brave Challenger: The first King Demon Beast that Orb ever fought in Spacium Zeperion was Maga-Basser whom was sealed away by Mebius, its defeat allowed Orb to obtain Mebius' Ultra Fusion Card and is used as one of the components to form Burnmite. Both Mirai and Gai received their names from their experiences on Earth, and were fond of humanity and the planet's culture. **By taking Spacium Zeperion into consideration, all 4 components (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion being made up of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga) are important milestones to the Ultra Series, with Ultraman being the first Ultra to appear, over 50 years ago, Tiga's series being made during the series' 30th anniversary, Mebius' during the 40th, and Orb's during the 50th. Additionally, Geed was run through 2017, Ultraseven s 50th anniversary. In-series, they have all borrowed the power of bonds at least once throughout their appearances and attained a new form because of it. *Zoffy + Ultraman Mebius = Fire Leader: Zoffy himself is partially responsible for the setting of Mebius' series, such as the foundation of GUYS and Hikari's recruitment into the Space Garrison. Discounting the events of Mebius Gaidens, Zoffy is the founding member of the Ultra Brothers while Mebius is the final addition to the group after his battle with Alien Empera. *Ultraman Leo + Astra = Le-Over Fist: Both shares the same debut series and were royal princes of Planet L77 of the Leo constellation prior to its destruction. Aside from sharing the same attack, they are also twin brothers but Astra's differences is a result of a facial reconstruction he received due to mutilations he suffered sometime after his homeworld's destruction. Both as well received assistance from Ultraman King during their time in the series and in turn supported him during later occasions. **Leo: Obtains his Ultra Mantle and was revived after his dismemberment by Alien Bunyo. **Astra: Was rescued from the clutches of Alien Magma, receive his facial reconstruction and had his reputation cleared after being framed by Alien Babarue on Earth. *Ultraman Dyna + Ultraman Cosmos = Mighty Trekker: Both Ultra Warriors appeared as supporting characters in Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, the former involved being two of the components of the titular Ultra and indirectly bestowed Ultraman Zero with Mode Change abilities. In their original series, their human hosts are portrayed as rookie members of the attack team, recruited at the same day of their merger with their respective Ultras. They spent the entire series fighting against villains with the ability to create and/or infect monsters to their bidding, all while maturing as part of their character development. At the end of their series/movies, they retained their connection with Ultra Warriors and as the word "Trekker" (Interpreted as "Travellers") suggests, it mirrors to how both of their human hosts are living outside the Earth. **Asuka: Travels the multiverse for hundreds of years after the battle with Grasphire suck him into a wormhole. **Musashi: Settled his life with a family in Planet Juran as he watched over the migrated monsters from Earth. *Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Hikari = Photon Knight: Gaia's host (Gamu Takayama) and Hikari are scientists that have major contributions/achievements (Gamu obtains a doctorate in quantum physics and Hikari created a life preserving device). At the start of their career as Ultra Warriors, they possess little to no combat capabilities until they improved over time. They also gain an upgrade to their forms, both of which involve obtaining the ability to emit energy swords. **Gaia: Acquires the light of Agul, enabling him to access Gaia V2 and Gaia Supreme. **Hikari: Acquires the Knight Brace, allowing him to utilize Knight Shoot and Knight Beam Blade. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Belial = Danded Truth: Both were elite warriors of the Space Garrison before the events of Belial Revolt. They were once friends who participated in the Great Ultra War, an event which also lay major influences in their lives. They are also fathers to a main character Ultra. Comparisons to Ultraman Orb It is worth noting that Geed's series adopted many of elements from Ultraman Orb, thus making both Ultras have either similarities to or differences from each other. :;Similarities *Their alter-egos are portrayed as aliens who had lived alongside humanity for years (Gai has been on Earth since 1800 BC, while Riku was raised on Earth since he was a baby). *Both Gai and Riku have earthly desires. **Gai has a great fondness of hot spring bathing, even claiming they are the best luxury in Earth, but gets annoyed and irritated when others show poor hot spring manners. **Riku loves the "Don Shine" tokusatsu series so much that he bought DVDs and rare collectibles of him. His pre-battle catchphrase was also inspired by Don Shine. *Both share the same eye coloration (light blue), but turn red as a result of Belial's influence (Orb uses Thunder Breaster (a Fusion Up with Belial's card), while Geed almost fell into his father's corruption). *Their actors are both experienced in the acting field, compared to the rest of the New Generation Ultras before them. *Both utilize form changes by combining two different Ultras and harness their powers. Including game-exclusive forms, 9 Ultra Warriors (Ultraman, Father of Ultra, Leo, Cosmos, Mebius, Hikari, Zero, Belial, Orb) have been used in more than one combination. **Of these Ultra Warriors, Belial has the most combinations with 4. Zero follows second with 3 while the others have 2. *Their fusion forms are parallel to each other, but with different components. **Primitive/Spacium Zeperion: The standard forms Orb and Geed use that are the most well balanced. Both use the original Ultraman as one of their components, while their respective other component is an Ultra from a distant past who had tapped into the power of darkness. **Solid Burning/Burnmite: The red-colored strength forms who both use a teacher and student pair as their components (Taro to Mebius for Burnmite and Seven to Leo for Solid Burning). Both also have the word "burn" in their respective form name and pre-battle catchphrase ("I'm burn'ing in crimson red!" for '''Burn'mite and "Time for my courage to '''burn bright!" for Solid Burn'ing). **Acro Smasher/Hurricane Slash: The blue-colored speed forms who both use weapons that are either from or based off an Ultra in their respective fusion (Jack/Zero's Ultra Lance for Hurricane Slash and Hikari's Knight Beam Blade for Acro Smasher). **Magnificent/Thunder Breaster: Both are considered one of their respective Ultra's strongest forms. After Orb lost his Ultra Fusion Cards and Geed lost his Ultra Capsules, they had to use the last items they obtained (Zoffy and Belial Cards and Father of Ultra Capsule). Upon gaining these forms, they fought a monster in which they ultimately won the battle. They've also fought a fusion monster whose components are a Zetton and a monster from ''Ultraseven (Zeppandon for Orb and Pedanium Zetton for Geed). Each of these forms portray some sort of contradiction to their respective Ultra's nature. ***Thunder Breaster: One of its components (Belial) is a dark Ultra, which is a contrast to Orb who is a representation of light. ***Magnificent: Both of its components (Father of Ultra and Zero) are the sworn enemies of Geed's father Belial. **Royal Mega-Master ***Orb Origin: Prior to obtaining these forms, both went through an inner dilemma which took the help of a female protagonist to get them back. Said women also provided the Ultra the final key to access these forms (Orb Origin Card and King Capsule), and then after their respective first usages the entire population eventually started to acknowledge them as true heroes. ***Orb Trinity: Though both are different with their components, Royal Mega-Master uses the powers of the Ultra Brothers via their capsules while Orb Trinity summons the power of his predecessors. Both also wield a device based on one of their components (Orb Slasher and King Sword) as their transformation item, as well as their main weapon. **Ultimate Final/Orb Origin: Both are their respective Ultra's true/last form, as well as having their designs being based on other Ultras (Orb's design resembles the classic Ultramen's design because of simplicity, while Geed's design is closer to the modern Ultramen as being complex). Both also wield a weapon that doubles as their transformation item without the need of Ultra Fusion Cards/Ultra Capsules (Orbcalibur and Giga Finalizer). *Both Gai and Riku gain their Fusion Cards/Capsules by a similar means. **Gai would fight the Demon King Beasts who inside them held the supressed power of their respective Ultra Warrior who kept them at bay. **Riku would attain his Capsule when being prayed on by those who had them, in mid-battle. **Or both can gain an Ultra's power if a certain Ultra gave them their blessing and handed them their power. :;Differences *Despite their story lines following the development of their characters, each have different paths: **Orb is a war veteran who lacks faith in himself and his own power. As the series progressed, he becomes determined to trust his strength, allowing him to regain Orb Origin. **Geed is portrayed as a youth who is new to the world of an Ultra Warrior. As he fights against his father, he decides to face against the path set upon him, emphasizing his growth into an adult. *Both have weapons that are tied to their original powers (by disregarding influences from fusion forms). Whereas Orb's Orbcalibur is only exclusive to Orb Origin, Geed can use his Geed Claw in any form. *In almost every episode, Orb would use certain fusions whenever the battle calls for it, or he would stick to one fusion for an episode. On the other hand, Geed always transforms into Primitive before switching because he was losing ground. The only time Geed did not turn into Primitive was episode 12 where he had lost his capsules. The reasoning for always defaulting into Primitive is unknown. *Gai and Riku gain their Cards/Capsule similar way, but: **Gai defeats the Demon King Beasts and then attains the Ultra Fusion Card by extracting their essance after said Kaiju is defeated. **Riku on the other hand has be given the power, and some of the hosts of the Ultras' power can be children, adults, aliens, or even Kaiju, unlike Gai before him, it's random individual who has a Little Star. Trivia *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. **His name is also mistakenly referred as "Zeed" by fans before the reveal, due to the fact the Kana and Hiragana word for "ジ/じ", has the same words as "Zi" and "Ji", if romanized. *Geed's Color Timer sound is a reused Belial Early Style Color Timer sound and with some of Ultraman's Color Timer sound in it. *At the age of only nineteen, Geed is the youngest Ultra to appear in the series thus far. This is especially unusual, as while Geed appears to be an adult, most Ultras reach the age of adulthood after being alive for several millennia. As explained in Episode 11 of his debut series, this is because Geed was artificially created by Kei through the use of Belial's DNA. **His Magnificent and Royal Mega-Master forms also make him the youngest Ultra to possess facial hair, a trait they normally don't acquire until they're 40,000 years old. *Geed's grunts in Primitive form are mixed with Belial's grunts. *Geed is...: **The third Ultra whose father's identity is confirmed, preceded by Zero and Taro. **The second Ultra to combine the assets of two past Ultras' to create his own forms, the first being Orb. **The sixth Ultra to have blue eyes after Orb, Shining Ultraman Zero, Hudra, Evil Tiga, and Powered. **The third Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like most other Ultras, preceded by Orb Thunder Breaster and Belial. **The first Ultra to appear to have visible irises; when under Belial's control in Episode 17 of Ultraman Geed, he has fainter red circles in his bright red eyes which appear to be irises. **The fourth Ultra to feature blade-like organs on his arms, preceded by Nexus, The Next, and Powered. **In his Acro Smasher form, the third Ultra to fire his beam with his vertical right hand behind his horizontal left hand, instead of in front, preceded by Hikari and Gaia. **The eighth good Ultra to feature black markings on his body, preceded by Orb, Victory, Nexus in Junis Form, Justice, Agul, Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version and Tiga as Tiga Dark, Tornado, and Blast forms. **The third Ultra to be native to Earth after Agul and Gaia, and the first Ultra in the Showa continuity to be such. ** The first Ultra since Ginga to not have a Color Timer themed after an English letter. **The first Ultra to have an elaborate de-transformation sequence. *Geed has slight facial resemblances to Chaiyo Ultramen; Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millenium. He also slightly resembles Ultraman Powered in some aspects. *One of Geed's Fusion Rise, Solid Burning, is rather interesting as his and Zero's roles in the series reflect those of Leo and Seven respectively from Ultraman Leo. The fact that he transforms into Royal Mega-Master is an allusion of how Leo gains the Ultra Mantle from the same Ultra. **Ironically, some of Solid Burning's sound effects are re-used from Alien Magma's when using his special ability (For example, when he was performing the Boost Punch for the first time, you can almost hear that it uses Magma's roar). What strange also, is that Alien Magma is both Leo's and Seven's enemy in Leo's series. **In an interesting coincidence, their voice cast shares the same voice actor in one media. Similarly, he also voiced an antagonist character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. *Similar to the recent tradition of Toei's Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series, Geed becomes the first Ultra to have a pre-series cameo debut. *Acro Smasher is the first fusion that breaks the trend in which Orb had set up, with the older Ultra production wise being first to be scanned then the more recent Ultra. However in Acro Smasher's transformation, Riku scans Hikari's capsule first, then Cosmos'. This can be due to Hikari having made the Ultra Capsules, and is thus getting a creator-based bias. Alternatively, it could also be that Cosmos is not from M78 (which is also referenced by him holding up his left hand instead of the right), and all "outsider" Ultras come later in the theoretical Capsule scanning hierarchy. **His Magnificent form transformation disproves the latter theory, as Zero and Father of Ultra both originate from M78, and Zero's Capsule is scanned first, despite having debuted many years later after Father of Ultra. **Due to Geed’s fighting style typically being influenced to reflect the Ultra Capsule placed in the second slot of the Loading Knuckle (Primitive’s wild techniques, Solid Burning’s martial art style, etc.), it could be that it is a similar case to the Belial Fusion Monsters, where the first Ultra Capsule would alter the aesthetics of the form while the second one would form the main part of the fusion, including the fighting style incorporated into the fusion. *His in-series forms have similar aspects to villains or events from previous Ultra Series staring the components of his Fusion Rise forms, respectively; **Primitive: Aside from Belial already contributing to this form, his body coloration is identical to Alien Zarab's disguise as Imitation Ultraman, including his irregular eye shape and black lines on a red and silver body. **Solid Burning: Due to the fact that it bears mechanical traits, it is a possible reference to Alien Salome's Robot Ultraseven and the stageshow-exclusive Robot Ultraman Leo. **Acro Smasher: His body markings have a slightly resemblance to Chaos Ultraman's, most tellingly being the thigh area. He also bears several aspects to the Aarb Gear of Hunter Knight Tsurugi, who was impersonated by an Alien Babarue. **Magnificent: Elements of the Techtor Gear, an armor to imprison Zero as the punishment of his mistake, and the Ultra Key, an item once held by Father of Ultra which had caused a battle between Leo and Ultra Brothers. Another being that had once wear a Techtor Gear is Darklops Zero, who in turn is a robotic doppelgänger of Ultraman Zero. **Royal Mega-Master: Both King and Belial are the key figures in the Belial Revolt and Crisis Impact. *While transforming or changing his Fusion Rise forms, the sound background plays an Ultra Series intro music (Excluding Royal Mega-Master) from each Ultras respectively, with all being renewed or remixed. *Alongside Riku, Geed's DNA is in fact 99% identical to Belial by RE.M. However, he displays no indication of being a Reionics and may not even be one. *Geed's usage of the Geed Claw seems to reflect upon the abilities or traits of at least one of each form's components: **Primitive: So far the only user of Claw Cutting, which may reflect upon how Belial has claws for fingers. **Solid Burning: One of the only two forms that used the barrier technique, which can possibly be attributed to Ultraseven's resilience and/or protectors. **Acro Smasher: Diffusion Shower's energy bolts seem to be a reference to Hikari's Knight Beam Blade, and the energy cloud they are called upon from is similar in appearance to when Cosmos charges up his Full Moon Rect. **Magnificent: One of the only two forms that used the barrier technique, which may be a reference to Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Aegis, an armour/shield. **Royal Mega-Master: Unleashed Diffusion Shower, which had particles that were visually similar to the Carellen element used by Belial's servant, and King's Childhood Radiation. *In the early production stages, the Primitive form was supposed to be a form featuring irregular body patterns, a V-shaped Color Timer, and a more terrifying design. However, these traits were passed over to Ultraman Belial's new form, Belial Atrocious (Excluding the Color Timer). *The Rising sequence for both Primitive and Royal Mega-Master are the same rise, only that now a gold explosion appears and the blue is covered in golden sparkles. *His finisher's name is based off the names of the series' opening theme song and the title of the episode in was used in. References id:Ultraman Geed (karakter) Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultraman Geed Characters